Once a Human, Now a Cat
by lilredd3394
Summary: Lovino is forced to go with his brother and Hungary to Francis' Halloween party. He doesn't expect to turn into an animal. FAIL SUMMARY! Spamano! once sided Hungary-Spain
1. Halloween transformation

**Another Halloween story xD I got this idea from a picture I found Where Lovino was dressed as a cat.**

* * *

Lovino growled as his brother fixed his ears "why must I go with you" he said looking at his nails, Elizaveta had painted then black with nasty smelling liquid that won't come off anymore. He was wearing a tight leather outfit and a pair of black cat ears along with a matching tail "and WHY and I a fucking cat!"he demanded baring his 'fangs' at them, his brown eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Feliciano smiled, he was dressed as an angel "because! Francis invited us to a Halloween party!" he said hugging his brother, careful not to ruin his feathery wings "It would be rude not to go"

Elizaveta smiled as she pulled on Lovino's tail, she had made sure to tie to a place that when it's pulled or stepped on it would hurt. She let it go once Lovino cried out pain "Perfect" she said as he turned to glare at her "Just checking, you can't be a cat unless getting your tail pulled hurts"

"I don't want to be a cat" Lovino snapped crossing his arms across his chest "and what are you going to be, Elizaveta?"

"I'm a witch, and you're my cat" Elizaveta said motioning to her shirt witch dress, she wasn't wearing her hat yet. She had everything else on "and if you don't do what I tell you, I'll make sure that when your tail is touch even the slightest, it'll hurt like no tomorrow"

Lovino winced, Elizaveta had put small spikes on the inside of the belt holding his tail to his tailbone. When it was pulled the spikes were driving into the soft skin above his crotch. He hissed before storming out of the room, he tail twitching behind him in fusteration.

"How'd you get his tail to move?" Feliciano asked looking at Elizaveta

"I asked Yao and Kiku to make a tail that moves depending on the persons mood" Elizaveta said smiling "so he's mad and the tail will move like a cat when it's fusterated"

"amazing!" Feliciano said clapping, his halo almost falling off his head. He smiled as Elizaveta tightened the clasp in his hair, it was the only thing holding his halo to his head

"I should have made your brother the devil" Elizaveta stated with a smile "come on Feliciano, you're brother will get getting impatient with us if we don't hurt"

Feliciano nodded before Elizaveta grabbed his hand "Fratello!" he said running towards his brother who was sipping on some of their new wine "you're going to get drunk before we even get to the party!"

"that's the point, Feliciano" Lovino said finishing off his first cup on wine before putting the cup on the counter "I'd rather not be thinking straight in this stupid costume"

Feliciano's face lit up "you're going?" he said

"I don't have much a choice" Lovino said his brown eyes meeting Elizaveta's "Let's just go and get this done and over with"

Antonio adjusted his pirate hat "you really think Lovi's going to be here?" he asked looking at Francis, who was dressed as a prince

"I invited Feliciano, Lovino and Elizaveta. They're sharing a house for the weekend" Francis said smiling as he fixed his lopsided crown while looking in the mirror "Feliciano always goes to things he's invited to, Elizaveta does anything with Feliciano'

"and what about Lovino" Antonio asked as he tied his sword around his waist, he looked at Francis who was smiling "What?"

"Lovino would have been forced by both his brother and Elizaveta" Francis said putting a hand on his friends shoulder "don't worry, Lovino's going to be here"

Antonio nodded before watching Francis leave the room. He glanced one last time as his black pirate outfit before heading out of the room.

"Welcome, my dears!"

Feliciano smiled "Ciao Francis!" he said hugging the Frenchman, his wings and halo almost hitting him in the face.

Francis patted the Italians shoulder as he let go "thank you for coming, Feliciano" he said before looking at Elizaveta who was giving him a look that said 'touch me and I will kill you' Francis smiled and held his hands up as she walked by "Lovino!" he said seeing the Italian at the end "What a surprise!"

Lovino growled, his fangs making Francis back up. They looked real, and they were sharp and could cause damage if used right "Don't touch me, pervert!" he snapped before shoving past Francis

Francis smiled and grabbed the Italians tail and gave it a tug, but froze when Lovino cried out in pain "What's wrong" he said, he wasn't letting go of his tail

"L-let go!" lovino said trying to get Francis to let go of his tail, but Francis' grip wasn't getting looser "Pl….please! Let go of my tail"

"Francis!" Elizaveta said storming up to the Frenchman, who instantly let go of the Italians tail when she pulled out a cauldron from nowhere

Lovino growled at the Frenchman as the spike slowly left his skin "Bastardo" he snapped before turning and storming away from them

"The tail is being held of by a belt that goes around his waist" Elizaveta explained "There's spikes on the inside of the bed, that not only make it hurt when the tail is pulled on, but they also read his mood which makes the tail move" she smiled "I suggest you don't touch his tail again unless you want him to attack you"

"Point noted" Francis said before turning to continue welcoming the guests, he was going to have fun with that tail.

Antonio walked around, looking for his little tomato. He frowned when he heard Lovino cry out in pain. He ran towards the entrance where Francis was holding onto his tomatoes tail. Lovino was practically begging him to let go. Antonio watched Elizaveta start talking to Francis who let go of Lovino's tail. He watched as Lovino stormed past him "LOVI!" he yelled before running after the Italian.

Lovino walked into the nearest bedroom and pulled on the tail, he didn't care how much it hurt. He wanted it off and he wanted it off now. He felt the tail twitch in frustration as he realized that it was locked, and Elizaveta must have the key "Dannazione!" he yelled sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands, he was just glad she couldn't do that with his ears. Lovino reached up and pulled the ears off and threw them at the door, he heard faint chuckling

"These can't do much damage to anything, lovi"

Lovino looked up and smiled "Ciao, Spagne" he said with a sigh as he put his hand in his hands again "I hate this"

"Why, lovi" Antonio said kneeling down in front of the Italian and putting the ears back on him, The Italian had thrown them just as he had opened the door. Hitting him in the face with their furriness "You look cute" he finished as the Italians brown eyes looked up at him.

"I don't mind being here, I really don't" Lovino whispered as Antonio wiped away his tears "It's this damn tail! Elizaveta had Yao and Kiku make it so that it moves depending on my mood"

"and what's so bad about that" Antonio said rubbing the bed around his waist gently, he felt a keyhole, meaning that a key was the only way of removing the tail. He heard the Italian hiss in pain as he pressed down lightly on the belt "what's wrong" he said before slipping his finger between the belt and Lovino's skin, he froze "Spikes?"

Lovino nodded a fresh tears filling his eyes "They're the mood things" he said closing his eyes as Antonio gently rubbed his sore skin underneath the belt "and Elizaveta must have the key to remove the tail"

"I'll talk to her, Lovi" Antonio said looking at the Italian as he stood up "Or China and Japan, the tail is really cute. The spike are cruel" He pulled Lovino to his feet and hugged him, careful to avoid the belt "come on, the tail is hurting you. Elizaveta should know better"

"I don't have the key" Elizaveta said smiling before motioning to the Italian "his brother does, but Feliciano thinks the tail is really cute. He doesn't want Lovino to take it off until after the party"

Lovino looked at his brother before storming over to him "Fratello" he said as Feliciano turned to look at him

"Ve~! Fratello, What's wrong?" Feliciano asked tilting his head to the side "TONY! CIAO!"

"give me the key, Feliciano" Lovino said putting his hands on his hips "I want the tail off"

"but it makes you look so cute!" Feliciano said fingering the small key around his neck "Why do you want to take it off"

"It's pressing spikes into my stomach! It hurts Feliciano" Lovino said before earning a shocked look from his brother "Please, Give me the key'

Feliciano gulped "but, Elizaveta let me try on the tail! There weren't any spikes in it!" he said crossing his arms and stepping away from his brother

Lovino's eyes narrowed before seeing his brother run "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled running after his brother, he was faster then he should be. He growled in his throat, as his brother tripped. He straddled his brother and pinned him there "Give me the key, Feliciano!" he hissed

Feliciano's eyes grew "y-your eyes" he said gulping as he stared at his brothers eyes, they were glowing slightly and the pupils were now slits

Lovino hissed "The key, Feliciano!" he snapped before grabbing the key and ripping it off his brothers neck. He got off Feliciano before standing up and lifting his shirt before freezing, the belt was gone "what the fuck" he said rubbing his skin, it was red but the belt was gone. He reached back and pulling the tail around to the front. His eyes widened, he could feel himself petting the tail.

"Fratello?" Feliciano said sitting up "Why aren't you removing it? You have the key"

"I can't" Lovino said the key falling to the ground, he turned and searched the crowd for Elizaveta. He watched as they took a quick step back "what?" he said putting his hands on his hips, his tail was swishing furiously behind him

"You're eyes!" Francis said smiling "However did you get them to look so real?"

Lovino gapsed before running through the crowd, he stopped in front of the mirror. They were reflecting the light "I-I'm a cat!" he yelled before looking at his nails, they were longer then they should be and curved at the same time. He looked over at the people and bit his lip before tasting blood. He opened his mouth and poked his fangs. He looked a his finger, it was already bleeding.

"Lovi?"

Lovino looked up before he was tackled by Antonio "T-Tony" he said his eyes widening "G-get off!"

"What's happening to you!" Antonio asked "you're getting furry! You're turning into a cat!"

"I-I don't know" Lovino said shaking his head

"It's the belt" Elizaveta said stepping forward "I'm not the only person who doesn't like you, nor the only person who wanted you gone. I asked Yao and Kiku to make the belt, but I asked Arthur to curse it, so that it would turn you into an animal"

Lovino gaped at her "Wh-What did I ever do to you!" he yelled tears filling his eyes before he shoved Antonio to the side. He felt the Spaniard grab his wrist. A growl escaped his throat before his free hand lashed out, his claws digging into Antonio's cheek. Lovino stumbled back as Antonio touched his face "I-I'm sorry" he said quick before he ran out the door, he was suddenly aware he was getting smaller.

Antonio ran to the door and watched as Lovino slowly turned into a black cat, the only way he could tell it was Lovino was because on it's front right paw. The fur was tinted red with his blood. "How could you Elizaveta" he said turning to look at the Hungarian "If you had a problem you could have confronted him! Not turn him into a god damn animal!"

"You wanted him gone to Tony" Elizaveta said walking towards him, she pressed her hand to his chest "You know you don't love him"

Antonio stepped back "get away from me, Elizaveta" he said before walking out the same door Lovino had run through a few seconds earlier. He followed the sound of screetching tires, and soon spotted a black kitten running across the road "Lovi!" he said before running in front of cars as well, he needed to hold his Italian. Wither he was a human or an animal.


	2. Playing

Lovino slowed down after he almost got hit by a fourth car in a row. He was so small, just a kitten from what the people were saying. He walked into an alleyway, his tail hung low as he laid down and watched the entrance of the alleyway with depressed brown eyes. He looked at his right paw, he had tried getting the red color off but he figured that the blood from Antonio had changed the color of the fur. Not like it was really noticeable, but it reminded him that he attacked his lover. Lovino closed his eye as he curled in to a tight ball, just as someone called his name. His ear flickered as footsteps walked towards him.

"Lovi?"

Lovino lifted his head and looked up at familiar green eyes "Antonio" he tried to say, but ended up meowing softly. '_Damn! Not only am I a cat, but I can't speak either'_

Antonio knelt down and picked the cat up, he touched the right paw and lifted it into the light. "Don't worry, Lovino" he said once he saw the red tint in the fur "I'll take care of you until we can get you back to normal again"

Lovino purred as he closed his eyes, he snuggled deeper into the Spaniards warm arms.

Antonio made it back to the party, he had made sure Lovino was asleep before he walked into the silence and slightly depressed room "I found him" he said as Feliciano ran towards him "He's sleeping right now"

Feliciano looked at the cat in Antonio's arms "are you sure it's Fratello?" he asked tilting his head to the side "It looks like any other black cat"

"Lovino scratched me with his right hand" Antonio said setting the cat in the bright lamp light "Look at his right paw"

Feliciano leaned down and touched the right paw "It's got a red tint" he said before his eyes grew "your blood dyed the color of his fur"

Antonio nodded "meaning that if we lose him again, his right paw will tell us wither it's him or not" he said scratching behind Lovino's ear. He was shocked when he heard faint purring

"cute!" Feliciano said smiling as the cat yawned before the brown eyes opened "Ciao, Fratello!"

Lovino blinked '_feliciano?' _he thought as he stood up, he stretched before walking up to his brother, putting his face close. He meowed before licking the younger Italians nose.

Feliciano squealed into a laughing fit when he felt Lovino's rough tongue touch his nose "That tickles, Fratello" he said petting his brother.

'_why did I just lick him?_' Lovino thought as he started purring again, he arched into his brothers had as his nails scratched his sensitive skin

"Why can't He be this loving when he's human?" Francis asked reaching his hand out, only to have Lovino hissed and take a swipe at it

"He doesn't like you, Francis" Feliciano said picking his brother up and holding him in his arms "besides, all the times you've tried to rape him. I wasn't surpised when he wouldn't let you touch him"

Lovino stared at Francis, his teeth were bared slightly. He wasn't going to let Francis anywhere near him, while he was awake. When he was asleep, he was sure that Antonio or Feliciano aren't going to let him out of their site. He saw Francis take a step back, then he turned his gaze around the room. Elizaveta was glaring at him. He wanted to smile, but cats don't smile. Lovino almost jumped as a hand touched his back. He looked up at Feliciano who was still talking to Francis about how he hates him. Lovino yawned before closing his eyes as he rested his head on his paws

Antonio looked at Lovino "Feliciano" he said getting the Italian to look at him "give me, Lovino. We'll have to find a place for him to sleep so he's not taken"

Feliciano looked at the cat in his arms before gently handing him to Antonio, he turned back to Francis and continued talking to him about all the reasons why Lovino hates him.

Antonio walked towards the bedroom, he felt Lovino stretch in his arms. "Here to go, Lovi" he said putting him down on his pillow "Even though you're not human, you can still sleep in your own bed" he sat down on the bed and gently scratched Lovino's ears

Lovino's eyes opened lazely, he looked up at Antonio and meowed softly '_I want to talk to him!'_ he thought as he stretched again, he stood up and climbed onto Antonio's lap and laid down right on his crotch '_that'll tell him_' he thought as he started purring

Antonio stared down at Lovino before smiling "I can sleep with you" he said petting the cat, who started purring louder "I have to protect you after all, don't I lovi"

Lovino looked up at him and blinked twice before meowing, he was getting good at communication. He continued to purr happily, his paws kneading the Spaniards leg. Right next to his groin, he heard Antonio breath in sharply

Antonio gulped as his face flushed, it felt good. He couldn't have sex with anyone but Lovi, and he hasn't jacked himself off for several years. Lovino had always taken care of his boners when he got them, it didn't matter where, he allowed the Spaniard to have sex wit him.

Lovino looked up at Antonio's flushed face, he meowed again before curling into a ball and drifting to sleep. He was still purring as he dreamed he was human again, being held in Antonio's arms.

Antonio smiled and started petting Lovino as the door opened. He looked up and his green eyes narrowed "what do you two want?" he demanded, he was trying not to wake up Lovino but it didn't work. The cat yawned and looked up at him before it's brown eyes turned towards the door. "shh, Lovi" Antonio said as the cat growled, his claws digging into his legs "It's alright, I'll protect you"

Lovino hissed, the hair along his back standing on end. He felt Antonio's hand touch his back, it was calming. It made him tired again. Lovino couldn't help but yawn as Antonio started petting him again, he stretched and curled back up.

Antonio breathed a sigh of relief as he looked back at Elizaveta and Arthur "what do you guys want?" he asked gently lifting the limp cat and putting him on the pillow. He pressed to kiss to the soft head before standing up

"Lovino's different" Elizaveta said frowning "almost, caring"

"He's different when he's around people he actually cares about" Antonio said crossing his arms "I've seen him laughing and play games with Feliciano, he puts up a front around other people so they don't think he's weak like Feliciano"

"He puts up a front?" Arthur repeated frowning

"Yes! He doesn't like swearing at people, he just doesn't know how to express his feelings in the right way!" Antonio said looking back at Lovino, his brown eyes were open and watching them carefully "he isnt' a bad person once you get to know him. He may have temper problems but he cares about the people around him"

"you're making him sound like a good person" Elizaveta said crossing her arms

"Lovi is a good person" Antonio said looking back at the Hungarian "Ask the people who actually know the real lovino! He knows how to love, he just doesn't express it the way the rest of us would"

Arthur frowned "something tells me you're just saying that to get Lovino back human" he said his gaze meeting the cats "maybe he's just playing you for a fool"

Lovino's gaze met Arthur's straight on, he wasn't going to be the first to look away. Once Arthur finally broke their gaze he stood up and jumped off the bed. He darted between Arthur and Elizavetas legs and out into the party

"LOVI!"

Lovino jumped onto a familiar lap and laid down, he felt a hand on his back and he started purring

"VE~? Fratello! You're purring" Feliciano said looking down at the cat in his lap "That's cute!"

Ludwig looked at Feliciano who's focus was now on the black cat in his lap "Hello, Lovino" he said as the cats brown eyes looked up at him, he hear Lovino meow before the Italian cat curled up in Feliciano's lap

"He says Hi!" Feliciano said scratching the cat's ears, he smiled as the purring got louder "you're normally not this loving in public, fratello. Only when you're….. are you lonely, Lovi?"

Lovino looked up at Feliciano and meowed '_I hate being a cat, nobody is taking me seriously anymore' _he thought blinking a few times '_yes, Feliciano. I'm lonely because I have nobody who can understand me. Nobody is treating me the same anymore'_

Feliciano smiled "VE~! What about Fratello Spagne?" he asked scratching underneath Lovino's chin, he could feel his brothers throat vibrating "does he know you're lonely" he heard Lovino meow, it was deeper then before "No? you should tell him" Meow "you tried? Don't worry, Lovi. I'll tell him for you" Meow "You don't want me to?"

"Stop talking to him like you understand him, Feliciano" Ludwig said as the Italian looked at him

Feliciano jumped as Lovino growled "Ludwig's just being mean because he doesn't understand you like I do, Fratello" he said petting the cat till it calmed down again "Did you leave Fratello Spagne to find me?" Meow "Arthur and Elizaveta were looking for you weren't they?" Meow "They're being mean to you, Fratello" Meow "Let's play outside, Lovino" Feliciano picked the cat up and brought him onto the cement outside, there was enough light that they could easily see.

Lovino walked away from Feliciano before turning around and crouching down, his tail swishing playfully behind him

Feliciano laughed as he pulled out a small red ball, he rolled it across the ground and watched as Lovino pranced after it. Feliciano laughed louder as Lovino rolled onto his back and started batting the ball.

Lovino rolled back onto his feet and nosed the ball back into Felicaino's hands before jumping a few feet to the left, he crouched down and wagged his butt this time. He wanted to smile at how Feliciano was laughing, but once again, cat's cant smile.

Feliciano gently pushed the ball into the grass, he watched as Lovino dived after it. The grass was tall and Lovino was instantly lost in it. Feliciano's smile vanished when he realized his mistake "fratello?" he called standing up, he could see the grass moving away from him.

Lovino pounce on the moving object but it wasn't the ball. It was a mouse, He grabbed it in his mouth while it was still struggling and carried it back to Feliciano.

Feliciano watched as Lovino emerged from the grass "what do you have Lovi?" he asked kneeling down, when the cat dropped a live mouse by his feet.

Lovino pounced after the mouse as Feliciano started screaming, his brother was afraid of mice. He jumped infront of the mouse his tail flickering happily behind him as he ran after the mouse. He pounced, landing right ontop of the mouse. He picked it back up into his mouth and started shaking his head roughly like a dog. He soon felt and heard something snap and the mouse went limp '_ew_' he thought, he was so going to have to wash his mouth once he was human again. He carried the mouse back to Feliciano, he put it down and sat down.

Feliciano stared at his brother who was staring up at him with playful eyes, the other nations were staring at the kitten in surprise, was it just playing? "Thanks, Fratello" he said grabbing the dead mouse by the tail "G-Get the ball, pl-please"

Lovino meowed before diving back into the tall grass. He sniffed the air, after a few feet he was soon greeted by the red ball. He meowed happily before nosing the ball towards the direction he came. His feet soon met cement, he looked up at Feliciano who had discarded the mouse. '_I found the ball_!' he thought batting it towards Feliciano, who smiled as he picked it up

Feliciano laughed before rolling the ball and watching Lovino prance after it again "Go Lovi!" he cheered as the ball disappeared into the grass, lovino following a few seconds later. He waited as the ball soon rolled back towards him, lovinos brown eyes could be seen as well as his head. "come here, Lovi!" he said wiggling his fingers

Lovino's butt wiggled in the air before he pounced on Feliciano's fingers, he heard his brother squeal then burst into a laughing fit.

"is he….playing?" Arthur asked looking at Feliciano

"Of course he is!" Feliciano said looking up at Arthur "lovino isn't boring! He loves to play just as much as I do! He was getting lonely so I took him out here so we could play together for a little while"

Lovino gently bit down on Feliciano's finger, not enough to hurt him, but enough to tell him he still wanted to play.

"I'm sorry, Fratello" Feliciano said smiling "Of course I'll continue playing with you"

"you know, maybe Lovino isn't such a bad person after all" elizaveta said putting her hands on her hips

Arthur nodded "We could change him back, I guess" he said getting a happy smile from Feliciano

"you would!" Feliciano said before having Lovino bite his fingers again, once Arthur nodded he looked at Lovino "They're going to change you back, Lovino!"

Lovino blinked then looked up at Arthur, his head tilted to the side as Arthur knelt down. He walked up to the Britain and put his front paws on Arthur's kneecap. He pressed his nose to Arthur's before licking it gently

Arthur turned bright red before petting the Italian "You ready Lovino?" he asked as Lovino got off his knees cap "Felicino watch out, Everyone off the cement"

Lovino felt Arthur lift him up and put him in the middle of the cement. He laid down, his back to the others. If it hurt, he didn't want Feliciano or Antonio to see him in pain.

Arthur nodded before muttering in a different, unknown language. The cement lit up, and a loud scream of pain could be heard from the light….


	3. CatHuman

Antonio tried to run forward but someone grabbed him and held him back "LOVI! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" he yelled as the screaming got louder "STOP! Stop it!"

"you want him human again, don't you" Elizaveta asked crossing her arms and watching as a figure became clear in the bright light. It was still small, about the size of the cat but it was slowly becoming human again. It was thrashing around while screaming in pain

Antonio stared at the figure and gulped '_it looks hideous'_ he thought before telling himself that Lovino will look the same as he did before they turned him into a cat.

Arthurs eyes narrowed as he concentrated harder, Lovino was starting to become human but the tail and ears weren't going away. He tried to will them away but they didn't move.

Lovino screamed, the pain rippled through his body. His bones were literally stretching themselves and stretching the skin with it. The fur was being shoved back into his flesh were they vanished quickly, his tail was still swishing furiously behind him and his ears twitched as Antonio started yelling. Lovino wanted to do nothing more but tell Antonio he was alright, but he couldn't do anything but scream as the pain intensified. His nails were shrinking back to their normal size as the whiskers were going back into his skin. He finally was able to stop screaming, but consciousness left him soon after as the light slowly vanished.

Antonio stared at Lovino's unmoving body, he looked like himself besides the fact the ears and tail hadn't gone away. The second he was released he ran towards the Italian "LOVI!" he cried falling to his knee's and pulling the limp Italian into his lap "wake up, please!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get rid of the tail and ears" Arthur said walking up to Antonio "It took more strength then I thought turning him human again"

"that's fine" Antonio said picking the Italian up "He'll get used to them, he's human and that's all I care about"

Elizaveta looked at Lovino and scowled a little, the Italian looked innocent like Feliciano does when he's sleeping. "He looks peaceful" she said before seeing the look on Antonio's face "I-I'm not saying h-he's dead!"

"I know you're not" Antonio said as he put Lovino on the lawn chair, the Italians head rolled limply to the side. '_the only way I can tell he's alive is because his chest is still moving'_ he thought as he sat down on the corner of the lawn chair and brushed some on Lovino's hair away from his closed eyes "wake up, Lovino" he said pressing a kiss to the Italians temple "please"

Feliciano looked at his brother and frowned "Will Fratello be ok?" he asked looking at Ludwig who just simply nodded

Antonio looked over his shoulder at Feliciano "don't worry, feli" he said smiling at the younger Italian "your brother will be just fine"

Feliciano nodded before looking around at the other people "why do they hate Fratello?" he asked before getting a confused look from Elizaveta "He's not actually like that! He actually cares about what people think about him!"

Arthur looked at the unconscious Italian "Then why does he swear?" he asked

"because people expect that from him! He used to only swear when he got mad, but then people thought he was rude and when he was nice people looked at him like he grew another head! He's just trying to live up to people expectations of him!"

"He doesn't know how to show he cares" Antonio added with a smile as Feliciano looked at him "He's truly as nice person once you get to know him, but not many people want to get to know him because they don't want to look past the shell he uses to protect himself"

Feliciano looked at his brother, Lovino hadn't moved yet "When is Fratello going to wake up?" he asked turning his gaze to Antonio

"I don't know, Feli" Antonio said looking up at the younger Italian "We should take him home, it's getting dark outside"

Arthur nodded "Contact us when he wakes up" he said handing the younger Italian his phone number

Feliciano reluctantly took the number "Grazie" he said softly before following Antonio who had once again picked his brother up and was carrying him "what about his ears and tail?"

"Nobody will be outside at this time" Antonio said 'plus, Lovino's tail is on his chest, they won't see that. The fact that they're black helps a lot as well"

Feliciano nodded as they got closer to Antonio's house "I'll get the door" he said running forward as he saw the house

"It's locked Feliciano" Antonio said smiling as the Italian stopped and turned to pout at him "the last time I gave you my keys you broke the key in the lock and we had to get a whole new doorknob"

"I'll be careful!" Feliciano said but Antonio shook his head "alright"

Antonio slung Lovino over his shoulder for the moment as he fished the keys out of his pocket. He quickly opened the door and stepped out of the way for Feliciano who dashed inside. Antonio walked in, shut and locked the door behind him. He walked down the hall and to their bedroom, he opened the door before putting Lovino on the bed "Sleep well, lovi" he said tucking the Italian in before kissing his forehead "I'll be in the living room when you wake up"

Feliciano looked up as Antonio walked back towards the living room "can I make pasta?" he asked and Antonio nodded "YAY!"

Antonio smiled as the younger Italian ran into the kitchen "Don't burn the house down, Feliciano" he said remembering that Lovino always said to his brother

"I won't!"

Antonio chuckled softly to himself as he listened to Feliciano whistle in Italian tune from the kitchen. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, falling asleep before the next breath.

Feliciano stopped whistling and looked out at the sleeping Spaniard "Good thing I didn't start" he said walking towards the door "because cold pasta doesn't taste good"

Antonio opened his eyes again and looked at the clock, it was noon of the next day. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before realizing that he was in a bed, his and Lovino's bed "Lovi?" he said sitting up and looking around.

"you're finally up"

Antonio looked up at the door and smiled "Lovi!" he said shooting out of bedwhere he tackled the Italian "thank god you're alive"

Lovino growled "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked pushing the Spaniard away before he smiled "Besides, you're the one that's been out for about twelve hours"

"you're ears are cute" Antonio said brushing the black cat ears with his fingers

"C-Cat ears!" Lovino said his hands flying to his head, he growled, sounded exactly like a cat

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the tail" Antonio said smiling as Lovino turned in a circle before he could actually see the tail

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lovino said grabbing the tail "Wh-Why a-am I still a cat!"

"Arthur couldn't get rid of them" Antonio said cupping the Italians cheeks "Plus, you still have cat eyes. You look really cute with them, but they'll have to be hidden"

"I'm not dressing like Russia!" Lovino said before realizing something "What about my pants? Will we have to cut holes in them?"

"We have a meeting in a few hours" Antonio said looking at the clock "you get a pair of pants and cut a hole where they tail would be and I'll find you a coat to wear"

Lovino grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on before cutting the hole. He put his tail through the hole and it was actually comfortable. He slipped on a white shirt as Antonio walked into the room. The Spaniard had a long black soft leather coat and a fancy black hat. He grabbed the coat and slipped it on "It's not hiding the tail" he said crossing his arms before sighing and giving the coat back to Antonio "I'm part cat now, I can't hide it like I can my ears" he grabbed the cat and slipped it on, it covered his ears "I'll just tell people I'm trying out one of Japans new models"

Antonio nodded before smiling and pulling the Italian into a kiss "it's good to have you back, Lovi" he said nuzzling the Italians neck

"get off bastard!" Lovino said his face flushing "W-we have to get to the meeting"

"you're no fun"


	4. Truth

**Just so you're not confused! Italic words without a specified person speaking, is what Lovino shouldn't be able to hear but he can. Enjoy the next chapter, and please don't kill me for the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Lovino walked down the street getting curious glances, but nobody stopped him to ask about the tail that was trailing behind him. Antonio had pointed out recently that his ears and tail had a red tinge to them, a memory from when he cut the Spaniard across his face. Lovino still had his cat eyes, they still glowed slightly but not as bad as a real cats does.

"You seem tense" Antonio said putting an arm around Lovino and pulling him closer to him "You don't think that Elizaveta and Arthur truly understood who you really are"

"No" Lovino muttered as they came to the building "I don't believe they will ever understand me the way you and Fratello"

Feliciano glanced at the door repeatedly as his foot tapped on the ground. He knew it was annoying the other nations who were waiting for Antonio and Lovino to come. He heard them muttering about Lovino being dead, or Antonio committing suicide because he Lovino wasn't completely human anymore. '_Fratello Spagne will love Fratello no matter what'_ he thought as his eyes flickered back to the Maplewood door '_and so will I'_

"Bloody-Hell! Feliciano!" Arthur said making the Italian turn to look at him "Stop tapping your foot!"

Feliciano nodded before his foot stopped tapping on the table leg. He didn't stop looking at the no matter how many times Ludwig or the other nations tried to get his attention away from the door

"He will come Feliciano" Ludwig said taking the younger Italians hand, he saw Feliciano's brown eyes look at him, there were faint tears "Don't listen to what they say, Lovino will be alright. I'm sure he's going to be walking through that door in the next minutes"

Feliciano nodded as he looked at the table, he waited before hearing the door open with a creak. His head shot up and looked at the door, a smile light up his face before he shot out of his chair and tackled his brother "FRATELLO!" he cried burying his face in his brothers shoulder

Lovino smiled before hugging his brother back "_I'm alright, Feliciano_" he said in Italian, only Feliciano, Antonio and Ludwig understood him "_I promised I wouldn't leave you didn't I, back when we were children. I may be an ass at times, but I never break my promises to you"_

Feliciano looked up at his brother "_I know you don't, Lovino"_ he replied before grabbing Lovino's hand and pulling him towards the empty chairs.

Antonio smiled before seeing Lovino's eyes flicker to him before a smile appeared on the Italians lips. He watched as Feliciano started talking rapidly to his brother who sat down next to him.

"Nice tail! Where are you ears?" Feliciano asked his head tilting to the side

Lovino grabbed the hat and pulled it off, his ears flickered a few times before his hearing increased by ten times.

_"That's freaky"_

_"What freak would go out in public with those"_

_"I bet it's a complete turn off for Antonio"_

Antonio watched as Lovino's eyes flickered to the people whispering, he couldn't hear what they were saying but by how the Italians cat ears were moving. He could hear every word their saying, he grabbed Lovino's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Lovino looked at Antonio before giving a weak smile, were his cat parts really a turn off for the Spaniard. His right ear fell back as he heard a sentence that ripped right through his heart.

_"Antonio may have loved him at first, but you saw how Antonio looked when he realized that Lovino was going to be part cat for the rest of his life. It was a look of pure disgust"_

Lovino looked down at his lap, he could see his tail go limp. He had never seen it do that before, it was always moving.

"Is something wrong, Lovi?" Antonio asked touching the Italians shoulder

Lovino shook his hand off before standing up "I'm going to get some fresh air" he said before walking towards the door, his hands were in his pocket. He pushed the doors open just as he heard Feliciano call after him. He walked out of the building, he didn't grab his hat to hide his ears. He ignored the looks from the humans he was getting, he ignored everything '_he doesn't love me anymore?_" he thought sadly as he finally found himself by a tomato patch, the very same on Antonio planted their one year anniversary.

"Fratello?"

Lovino looked over his shoulder "What do you want, Feliciano?" he muttered as he picked one of the ripe tomatoes

"What's wrong? You were happy when you entered and you looked sad when you left?" Feliciano asked touching his brothers shoulder

"I could hear them" Lovino said taking a bite out of the tomato before looking at Feliciano "They said I looked like a freak, and who would love someone who was part cat. They said that Antonio doesn't…." his voice cut out as tears rolled down his face "Th-They said he loved me before I became this, and that he can't bare to be around me anymore. Th-They said he hates me now!"

"Ve~!" Feliciano said hugging his brother tightly "Fratello Spagne loves you, wither you're part cat or not! I don't think Antonio could ever hate you, Fratello!"

"I-I'm a monster!" Lovino said pushing his brother away from him, the tomato falling to the ground with a splat "Th-They're right! I'm nothing more th-then a freak!"

"but they don't know you like Tony and I do!" Feliciano cried tears filling his own eyes, he couldn't stand to see his brother so depressed "You're special Lovino! You could have a human body but covered in fur or a werewolf and We'd still love you!"

Lovino looked into his brothers eyes, he could tell his brother was telling the truth, but there was the presence of that single lie that drew him away from that truth. "I-I can't go back" he said turning around and walking away from his brother "You and Antonio are both wishing you had the old be back, You can't accept the new me, and you will never be able to"

"you're right" Feliciano whispered looking down "I don't like the new you, and I don't want to like the new you" he looked up his brown eyes meeting his brother shocked eyes "I hate what you've become, Lovino. Why can't you just be human again"

"because I can't" Lovino said gulping "I want to be human again, but I don't know how to get rid of them"

_"Why can't you just die?" _


	5. Runaway

**I AM SO SORRY! I have finally found my insperation to write! I'm sorry for the crappy chapter but it's all I've got right now. I've had zero modivation to write for how ever long and Hope to get a new chapter up for all my stories. Thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

Lovino's ear twitched as he turned to look at his brother in shock "_what did you just say?" _he asked, a hurt expression on his face. His brother had just asked if he could die, did Antonio feel the same way? Do they all want him dead?

Feliciano looked at the tomatoes "_Why can you just die, Lovino" _he repeated a little louder, so that all four of Lovino's ears could hear him "_Nobody likes you! Not now not ever!"_

Lovino gulped before looking away as tears started filling his eyes "_if you never liked me then why did you pretend?" _he asked as voices got closer to him, he heard Antonio's voice above them all "_does Antonio feel the same way? Does he hate me too?"_

_"I can't speak for Antonio, but he has complained about you several times" _Feliciano said flatly "_You're my brother, you helped me when I was in trouble. I have Ludwig to do that for me now, I don't need you anymore, Fratello"_

Lovino bit his lip, his fangs digging into his lip but he didn't care "_So you're saying that Eliza and Arthur weren't the only people who wanted me gone?" _he asked

"_That's exactly what I'm saying" _

"Fine" Lovino said just as Antonio found them "Good-bye"

"Lovi?"

Lovino looked at the shocked Spaniard "Good-bye, Antonio" he whispered before turning and running, he silently wished he was a cat again. He knew that going back to an animal would hurt as much as it did becoming human again. Lovino heard Antonio yell after him, but he ignored him. '_If they wanted me gone then why did they go through all that trouble to turn me human again' _he thought sadly as he slowed to a walk, he knew they would find him again. He couldn't blend into the crowd with the tail, he could at least hide the ears easily. He needed the perfect disquise, or just chop the tail off and call it a day. Lovino thought about the last idea, why couldn't he just chop the tail off. It's not like he really needs it, he doesn't have to do any balancing on thin surfaces or anything. He glanced over his shoulder before he started running towards Arthur's house.

"you want what?"

"I want you to make me a cat again" Lovino said looking at the confused Brit

"and why is that?"

"Because, I want to hide somewhere where I can never be found" Lovino said crossing his arms "You want to get rid of me, and by doing this for me you will never have to see me again"

Arthur thought for a minute "Alright, I'll do this for you" he said "Come with me"

Lovino smiled softly as he followed the Brit into his basement "Is this were you do all your magic?" he asked as he sat down where Arthur pointed

"Yes, now this is going to hurt" Arthur said pulling out his book "but you'll be a cat once more"

"Thank you"

Lovino ducked out of the Brits house, his whiskers twitching as he spotted Antonio and the others looking for him. He glanced up at Arthur '_you never saw me' _he thought before jumping off the others porch and running into the tall grass. He paused before looking out as the Spaniard ran up to Arthur and started asking if he had seen him. Lovino shook his head before sneezing, causing Alfred to look over.

"Lovino?"

Lovino looked up at him, letting out a growl before he disappeared into the grass. His paws pounding against the ground as he ran. His brown eyes looking around as he stopped outside the tall grass. He looked down, his whole body was completely black. No red tint to any of his fur. '_I look like any other cat' _he thought happily as he let out a small mew. He jumped out of the grass and continued running, he was suddenly grabbed by his neck and lifted. Lovino growled as he saw Francis holding him, he was gently placed in the Spaniards arms. The Italian hissed as his right paw was lifted.

"It's black….it's not him"

Lovino felt his heart break at the sound of defeat in Antonio's voice. He let out a mew, looking up at the sad Spaniard. '_I'm sorry, Antonio' _he thought as he jumped out of his arms '_this is for the best, no matter how much it hurts both of us' _He glanced back one last time before he started running once more.

Lovino looked up at the sky as it started down pouring, his fur getting soaked down to his skin. He looked around and jumped into a sideways box, hoping that the cardboard would hold against the down pour. He started licking himself, hoping to get dry enough that his shivering stopped.

"look Mommy, a kitten"

"No sweety, you already have a kitten"

Lovino looked up, a small girl was kneeling in front of the box, he let out a soft meow as she reached in and gently scratching his chin. He purred softly, hoping she would take him somewhere dry, but the girl was suddenly picked up. Her mother complaining about how many germs a stray cat could carry. Lovino stepped out of the box as he girl looked back at him, he looked at the sky before running after her. He saw the mother look down at him, he meowed softly.

"Go away, stupid cat!"

Lovino slowed down his walking as his ears flattened and his tail fell limp. He slowed to a stop, watching as the family continued walking away. He looked down '_I'm just a homeless cat now' _he thought sadly as he started back towards his box, only to find that it had been taken away by the garbage man. The Italian shivered, looking around for a new home before he felt small hands pick him up. He looked up, it was that girl.

"Mommy said we could watch you until you get better"

Lovino let out a meow before licking her nose as he was carried towards her house.

Antonio watched the black cat "It was lovi" he said as the cat licked the girls nose "Why is he a cat again"

"Because he asked to be" Arthur said from the car "He felt unwanted and didn't want to be a burden"

"He's not a burden!" Antonio said glancing after the girl with Lovino "Why isn't his paw red"

"Because there wasn't blood on his hand" Arthur said "Let's go home, Antonio"

Lovino curled up on the pillow, the girl, Zinnia, had set out for him to sleep on. He had just gotten washed, groomed and fed. He stretched and yawned before curling into a ball. '_Thank you, Zinnia' _he thought happily as he closed his eyes. The girl was gently petting him '_for taking me to your heaven'_


	6. IMPORTANT

_**OK! I'm not sure if you guys have checked out my profile so I'm posting this on my most popular stories. My laptop (Where all my stories are) is not connecting to the internet, so I have no way to post them. I have been using my sisters old laptop to connect. I don't know when my laptop is going to get fixed or if it will ever get fixed. I should be getting a new laptop in a few months (By June at the latest). I'll try to post my stories ASAP. Thank you for holding in there and I hope you don't forget about me.**_

_**~Brii**_


	7. Prince

**This is just a quick update. I'm still using my sisters laptop, i hope mine will be fixed soon. I'll try to do a quick update for all stories just to give you guys something to read**

**~Brii**

* * *

Lovino woke up again a few hours later, he was curled up on a pillow next to a mop of blond hair. '_it's that girl' _he thought as he closed his eyes again, putting his head on his paws '_I wonder what my life is going to be like now' _

"Zinnea!"

Lovino opened his eyes as the girl got out of bed, he raised his head just as she kissed his forehead

"I'll be right back, Prince"

'_Prince?'_ Lovino thought as she left the room '_My names not Prince, who names their cat Prince?'_

_'She does'_

Lovino looked over, laying on the cat tree was another cat. Her fur was white like snow and her eyes as blue as the ocean '_who are you?' _

'_Zinnea calls me Princess, but you can call me Rose'_

_'Lovino' _the Italian cat replied as he stretched '_What is life like here?'_

_'Do everything she tells you to do'_

_'why?'_

_'You won't meet Ace' _Rose replied jumping onto the window sill '_he's the cat killer, Zinnea's mother, Sara, puts all cats that she doesn't like on a leash and lets Ace at them'_

_'she kills cats?'_

_'Yeah, but Zinnea never knows about it. Sara keeps telling her that the cats owners came while she was at school. Zinnea never questions her mother'_

_'So stay on her moms good side and I won't die?'_

_'Pretty much'_

_'Thanks for the advice'_


	8. IMPORTANT 2

NOTICE: I'm going to start re-writing a few of discontinued stories in hopes to make them less confusing and end them. Here is the list that I'm working on in order

1) Crystal Sky High

2) Lost but not forgotten

3) Nations vs Humans

4) Playing the Cards

* * *

The one's I'm going to be deleting are as follows

1) Prisoner of war

2) New Love

3) CAR

4) Disappear

5) Finding Violet

6) Forbidden Memories

7) Life and Lies of a Vampires life

8) Lily of the Valley

9) Rapist in Canada

10) Slave

11) The other line

* * *

If the story isn't on the list, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet

* * *

I apologize to those who love those stories, but I need to clean out my box of stories I don't care about anymore. I'll keep you updated on the stories but they'll be deleted within the next week or so.

~Brii


End file.
